klmfandomcom-20200213-history
Message
message is the sixty-second page on Komaeda Love Mail. The page's title is "..." Description message is an interactive game. It takes the form of a text conversation between a mod and a human follower of Komaeda Love Mail, the player taking the role of the human. The game is progressed by clicking on the text. At multiple points in the conversation the player has the option to choose between one of two responses, resulting in different story paths. The background of the page is gray while the game's main contents are centered near the top of the page. The text bubbles from the mod are white while the text bubbles from the player are blue, growing darker when hovered over. In the case of a game ending which isn't the true one a blue bubble appears to the very right of the page with the text "Start over". When clicked the player is sent back to the beginning. Story :For the game's transcript, see here. True Ending The game starts with the mod asking the player if anyone is around. If the player says they are around, the mod says they're going to just talk a bit then. The mod explains that he's been feeling really bad recently and a lot has been on his mind. Specifically, he's been thinking about "us", presumably referring to himself and the player. He knows what he had with the player is over, as well as what they fought for, but he still misses their relationship. He wishes they could go back to 2011-2014, and lists the milestones in their relationship back to before they met. The mod goes on to talk in great detail about a fantasy he had giving the player breakfast in bed just the way they liked it. The player is then given the option to call the mod a freak or tell them their situation sounds tough. If the player shows sympathy towards him the mod says it's fine and that it's cathartic talking to them. It is revealed the person the mod was in a relationship with is actually an unidentified "him" rather than the player, and the mod is simply role-playing talking to the player as such. The mod goes on to tell the player exactly what he would say to "him" if he was here. It's a long apology, telling his friend that he didn't mean to start a fight and that he supports his friend in anything he does. He also says that he never felt anything negative towards his friend - he actually admired him for never backing down - and that he doesn't expect forgiveness. The mod then questions if he's too caught up in the situation, and the options to tell him he is or isn't are given. If the player tells the mod he isn't too caught up in the situation, he says it gives him hope and types out another long block of text, again directed towards his ex-friend. He talks about a time back in 2013 where he went to his friend's old school to participate in the Easter egg hunt with the kids. They found a big chocolate egg and bought extra candy to fill it up. His hands shook when he filled the egg, which brings him to talking about how he's always shaken a lot, especially when his friend was around, but now that he's gone he might not shake as much anymore because he's given up. He laments over the thought that he will never find a person like his friend again, but shrugs it off by saying he'll go through life as he always does. He describes his day-to-day life and the locations he often walks past, each coming with a painful memory and the hope that he'll see him again. The mod apologizes for talking to someone who isn't in the room to here it, but explains that he's always been like this. The options to ask if he is referring to talking to himself or missing his friend are given. Whichever the player picks, the mod ponders over the question and the option to then ask the other one is given. After the second question the mod concludes that he's always done both. The player comforts him by saying that it's okay and that he's safe now. The mod questions what the player can do to help, and the player explains that they can repay him, specifically for the love mail he's posted to Komaeda Love Mail. The mod laughs and explains that the player doesn't need to do that, as he already has more love mail than he could imagine, at a count of 3,280. He then changes the subject, talking about a time when he was in surgery. During it he thought about destruction from global warming and messages in bottles that never reached anyone and woke up crying. He explains how the nurses found him in the bathroom and were shocked due to the fact that he could move, but were happy too as it rarely happens after intensive surgery. While the player humors the mod briefly during his surgery story, they soon flip their behavior and accuse him of making everything up. Not just the story, but everything they've said in their conversation and everything on KLM. They accuse him of never having a positive thought towards anyone and being an utter scam who they shouldn't have trusted with their love mail. They tell the mod they hate him and that he played everyone like fools. The mod is shocked and tells the player they shouldn't say things they know aren't true, but the player persists, saying whoever is behind KLM is fucked up. The mod explains how it's not just one, or two, or three people behind the blog but that it doesn't matter now. He talks about how he likes to see everyone who's interacted with KLM as KLM mods. The parody blogs, uncovering blogs and group chat members all helped to build "him". The appearances of the mod's messages begin to slow as he takes a dramatic break of ellipses. Suddenly, the mod's typing style changes from the casual lowercase he had been using to that which is capitalized and properly punctuated, finishing his last statement about KLM by saying "And I'm going to kill him." The player is shocked, stepping back from the accusations and instead opposing the mod's ability to destroy KLM. The mod strongly asserts that he can. When the player asks a final "...But... why?" The mod responds by saying that it's because "This is the love mail you have been waiting for." The final line of text links to the page everything. Other Paths At the start of the game if the player says no to the mod asking if anyone is around, the mod says okay and apologizes for wasting the player's time. The player is then given the option to start over. If the player calls the mod a freak after sharing his fantasy the mod agrees and admits to being one. However, he tells the player that they're one too for how long they've been obsessing over Komaeda Love Mail. They player says that it's not the same and the mod asks them if they're sure. The player is given the option to continue saying they're different or to concede to being the same. If the player admits they're the same the mod agrees and says he guesses he is rotten. The player is then given the option to start over. If they player continues to say they're different, the mod disagrees and says the player is no better than he is. However, he is flattered that the player would stay a fan of his for so long, when all this time he thought they hated him. The player is given the option to say they'd never hate him or that they've always hated him. If the player says they've always hated him he accepts it and says he guesses he deserves it. The player is then given the option to start over. If the player says they'd never hate him he says he thinks it's stupid but that it means a lot even from the player. The mod admits that he thinks he's come to trust the player a lot, maybe even like them. The player is then given the option to either say they trust or like him as well. If the player says they like him as well, the mod is glad they feel that way and says he hopes they have a happy 2017. The player is then given the option to start over. If the player says they trust him as well, the mod says he guesses they deserve to know, and admits to having been submitting to uncoveringklm the whole time. The player is given the option to say "So what?" or to not say anything. If the player says the former, the mod tells the player he wishes he was as naive as them. If the player doesn't say anything, the mod tells them they don't have to tell on him as he'll turn himself in. In both cases the mod pauses before his final statement, and afterwards the player is given the option to start over. If the player tells the mod he's too caught up in the situation after he apologizes to his friend, the mod retorts that he can't help it as things don't change on a whim. The player is given the option to agree or tell him to never give up. If the player agrees there is a pause and the mod's typing style changes to have proper punctuation. The person typing claims to be the mod's doctor and tells the player "visiting hours are over". If the player tells the mod to never give up there is a pause and the mod tells them they don't have a place to talk about not giving up. After both cases the player is given the option to start over. Code In the game's code is a section of story titled "alittle" which is not accessible in the game itself. In it, the mod asks the question "do you think its too late for me?" and the options to say "Yes", "No", or "..." are given. Whichever the player chooses they are taken to a new story section titled "ellipse". In it the mod simply says "...", after which the option to start over is given. History Before its official reveal, there were multiple times message was likely foreshadowed. The first time was in an ask on December 23, 2016, where someone asked "will we ever find out the truth? when will it all end? is there some countdown you have prepared?" A mod responded with "Have a happy and safe Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, and New Year’s!" As message indicated the end of the blog, its possible the response foreshadowed its release on new Year's day. Another post five days later had a mod asking "when will it end". It was replied to shortly after by a Tumblr user saying "december 31st after midnight". The mod responded to this reply positively, hinting again at the release date of message. On December 30, 2016, there was a string of posts talking about there not being much time left, how "it" will be finished soon, a mod being busy, and how the blog's followers must learn to "rely on humanity once again". The page was officially revealed on January 1, 2017 in a post linking to the page with the text "Happy New Year's." Not long after the post was a post by Mod 13 talking about how he "didn’t want it to end like this", how he became a completely different person over the course of a couple short years, and how it would all be over soon. When someone asked if the blog was over, a mod responded with "It’s been over since the day it began". Despite the great buildup and ominous statements after the release of the page, Komaeda Love Mail did not end with message. While the blog was inactive for a few days following the posts relating to message and posted at a slower rate after that, it eventually began posting at a similar rate as it had been. Thus, it remains unknown what the fate of the mod's plan was. However, it was revealed in a post later that month that Mod 13 had been temporarily buried in the mods' backyard, likely relating to his involvement with the page. Notes *message shares its title with that of three earlier pages: classified, glued, and missives. As those pages also share other similarities with each other, it's very likely all the pages are somehow related. *The final statement of the game, "This is the love mail you have been waiting for." is a quote from a much earlier post which was made not long before the blog's first hiatus. Similar to the post, the release of message related to the start of another hiatus (though much shorter and not a full one). *The subjects talked about in this game, including the mod's broken relationship, surgery, and conspiring with uncoveringklm, connect to other posts and pages on Komaeda Love Mail. **Considering Mod 13's statement after the release of the page, it's very likely he is the mod featured in it. In addition to the post he made about the other mods burying him, before the release of message he also made a post about rejection, where in the tags he commented "it’s okay if He doesn’t love you." **The mod's talk of submitting to uncoveringklm and the seriousness of it relates to a post where a warning was given out to the mod or mods doing so, stating that it is a serious offense and that they will be found. Months after the release of message, Mod Ibuki reveals on the page ibuki that that there were multiple mods submitting info, and that she helped them after she joined. **The page missives very possibly connects to this page beyond the aforementioned title connection as it consists of sent emails from a mod to a friend who they haven't talked to in a while about a surgery they had. **The page helied possibly connects to the mod's friend, as they are a "he" and apparently haven't interacted with the mod in some time. **At one point the mod talks about crying over "every message in a bottle that never finds anyone". This possibly connects this page to the page bottle. **Three posts on KLM, seen here, here, and here, talk about missing someone or wanting someone's love, possibly connecting to the mod's ex-friend. The last post specifies the person as a "him". *In the game's code there appears to be a player for the music SHROUDED. However, for reasons unknown, the music doesn't play in the game itself. *Outside the storyline of Komaeda Love Mail, this page was originally meant to mark the end of the blog. However, the mods decided to come back for their own fun.Post on Komaeda Love Mail (December 15, 2017) According to a post made not long after the page's reveal, the term “partial hiatus” best fit the mods' intentions at the time. References Category:Pages Category:Games Category:Uncovering KLM Category:Bread Category:Decay Category:Eggs Category:Fingers Category:Hope Category:Hospitals Category:Love mail Category:Medical conditions Category:Surgery